Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/13 Fakten zu Tote Mädchen lügen nicht
700px|center Tote Mädchen lügen nicht hat schon viele treue Fans, aber auch die eingefleischtesten Zuschauer werden nicht alles wissen, was hinter den Kulissen der Serie passiert. Wir haben 13 spannende Fakten gesammelt, die euch noch überraschen könnten! 1. Es war ein Film mit Selena Gomez in der Hauptrolle geplant 2011 erwarb Universal die Rechte an Jay Ashers Roman. Es war geplant, den Stoff als Film mit Disney-Star Selena Gomez in der Hauptrolle zu drehen. Doch diese Pläne wurden so nie umgesetzt. 2015 gab Netflix bekannt, dass der Roman als Serie umgesetzt wird, mit Gomez als Produzentin statt als Schauspielerin. 2. Gomez wollte nicht von der Geschichte ablenken In einem Interview mit der New York Times betonte Gomez, wie wichtig es für sie sei, eine Geschichte wie „Tote Mädchen lügen nicht” zu erzählen. Sie wusste, würde sie die Hauptrolle der Serie übernehmen, würde das Fokus zu sehr auf ihr als Person, und nicht auf dem Inhalt liegen. 3. Hannah war Katherine Langfords erste Hauptrolle Dem Zuschauer wäre es wohl nie aufgefallen, aber Hannah Baker war tatsächlich Katherine Langfords erste große Hauptrolle. Die australische Schauspielerin war begeistert von der Idee, eine amerikanische Schülerin an einer waschechten amerikanischen Highschool zu spielen und all die typischen Highlights wie Halloween oder auch die Schulbälle zu erleben. 4. Die australische Schauspielerin sprach per Skype vor Katherine Langford überzeugte als Hannah Baker, indem sie eine Videoaufnahme von sich für das Vorsprechen einreichte. Daraufhin skypte sie mit Regisseur Tom McCarthy und noch während des Gesprächs war man sich einig, dass sie die perfekte Wahl für die Roll sei. Nach der Zusage musste sich Langford jedoch beeilen: Sie hatte nur 10 Tage Zeit, ein Visum zu beantragen! Zum Glück ist alles gut gelaufen. 5. Die Schauspielerin von Skye gehört zum Hollywood-Adel Die lässige und sarkastische Skye ist eine der wenigen Personen, die nicht auf Hannahs Kassetten vorkommt. Sie wird von Sosie Bacon gespielt, der Tochter von Kevin Bacon und Kyra Sedgwick. Mit ihrer Rolle als Skye macht sich Sosie jetzt selbst einen Namen in der Branche. 6. Die Serie hat Verbindungen zum Broadway „Tote Mädchen lügen nicht” wurde von Autor und Showrunner Brian Yorkey mitproduziert. Bevor er Hannahs Geschichte zum Leben erweckte, schrieb er das Broadway-Musical „Next to Normal”, welches ebenfalls das Thema psychische Erkrankung behandelt. Yorkey wurde für seine Arbeit für den besten Score mit einem Tony ausgezeichnet. 7. Dylan Minnette hatte Einfluss auf die Musik der Serie Yorkey war jedoch nicht der einzige mit Leidenschaft zur Musik am Set. Hauptdarsteller Dylan Minnette tauschte sich mit Yorkey darüber aus, welche Songs für den Soundtrack der Serie ausgewählt werden sollten. In einem Interview mit Popsugar sagte Minette: „Ich war begeistert, dass er so offen war und und wir zusammengearbeitet haben”. Selbst die Poster in Clays Zimmer zeigen einige von Minettes Lieblingsbands, so wie Arcade Fire, The Shins und Bon Iver. 8. Es gibt große Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie Es gibt einige grundlegende Unterschiede zwischen dem Buch und der Serie von „Tote Mädchen lügen nicht”. In der Romanvorlage spielen die Eltern der Schüler z.B. kaum eine Rolle, in der Serie sieht man jedoch insbesondere die Eltern von Hannah und Clay regelmäßig. Das bedeutet auch, dass im Roman keine Gerichtsverhandlung vorkommt, und diese wiederum wird in der zweiten Staffel der Serie von Bedeutung sein. Auch die Beziehung zwischen Hannah und Clay beginnt im Buch anders: Hier sind sie zwar auch Kollegen im Kino, kommen sich aber erst auf Jessicas Party näher. 9. Hannah hätte fast überlebt Ein weiterer großer Unterschied zwischen dem Roman und der Serie ist, wie Hannah sich umbringt. In der Netflix-Serie schneidet sich Hannah die Pulsadern an den Handgelenken auf, während sie im Buch Pillen schluckt. Autor Asher zog es sogar in Betracht, dass Hannahs Mutter ihre Tochter noch in allerletzter Sekunde findet, sie ins Krankenhaus fährt und ihr dort der Magen ausgepumpt wird, also, dass Hannah überlebt. Am Ende entschied er sich jedoch dagegen, um die wichtige Botschaft der Geschichte zu untermauern und ließ Hannah sterben. 10. Es gab Therapie-Hunde am Serien-Set „Toten Mädchen lügen nicht” ist wirklich kein leicht verdaulicher Stoff: Suizid, Mobbing, sexueller Missbrauch, Stalking und Belästigung. Schon als Zuschauer, fällt es schwer, diese intensiven Szenen zu sehen - für die Schauspieler dürfte es noch schwieriger gewesen sein, sie zu drehen. Minnette erzählte, dass sie einen Therapie-Hund am Set hatten, der während besonders intensiver Szenen die Schauspieler begleitete und ihnen dabei half, den Dreh emotional besser zu überstehen. 11. In der Serie versteckt sich ein Marvel-Darsteller Vertrauenslehrer Mr. Porter (Derek Luke) lässt Hannah gerade dann im Stich, als sie ihn am meisten braucht. Dieser Schauspieler besetzte bereits eine deutlich heldenhaftere Rolle im Marvel Cinematic Universe. Luke verkörperte Gabe Jones, welcher Teil des „Howling Commandos” ist. Diese Elite-Einheit kämpfte an der Seite von Captain America (Chris Evans) im Film „The first Avenger: Civil War”. 12. Ross Butler verließ Riverdale für Tote Mädchen lügen nicht Ross Butler verkörpert den Football-Spieler Zach Dempsy in „Tote Mädchen lügen nicht”. In der Serie „Riverdale” wiederum spielte er in der ersten Staffel Reggie Mantle. Da sich die Dreharbeiten beider Serien überschnitten, musste sich Bulter für einen Titel entscheiden und wählte die Netflix-Produktion vor „Riverdale”. 13. Die Stars haben identische Tattoos: Ein Semikolon Selena Gomez und die Darsteller Tommy Dorfmann (Ryan) und Alisha Boe (Jessica) haben alle das gleiche Tattoo: Ein Semikolon. Brandon Flynn (Justin) trägt das gleiche Tattoo, hat es sich jedoch unabhängig von den anderen stechen lassen. Das Semikolon hat sich (unabhängig von der Serie) zu einem bekannten Symbol für Selbstmord-Prävention entwickelt. Dies basiert auf „Project Semicolon” welches folgende Nachricht transportiert: „Ein Semikolon wird in Texten verwendet, wenn ein Autor einen Satz hätte beenden können, dies aber gezielt nicht tat. Der Autor bist du, der Satz ist dein Leben.” Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag